


Una noche satisfactoria

by deskdraik



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Belly Kink, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Torture, Vore, Wendigo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskdraik/pseuds/deskdraik
Summary: Una noche, un campamento de verano, esto sería divertido, ¿No? Sí, ¿Pero para quién? Advertencia: Gore, vore.
Kudos: 5





	Una noche satisfactoria

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A satisfying night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314176) by [deskdraik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskdraik/pseuds/deskdraik)



> A pasado años desde que subo algo aquí, debo de agredecerle a mi amigo Zg por animarme a escribir y darme mis patadas para continuar escribiendo, así como todo su apoyo.
> 
> Como soy una bestia en la escritura, tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi amiga Aishiteru-sama para que sea mi Beta reader (parecía correcciones de tesis, amiga te pasaste, gracias).

Estabas corriendo, tu corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que explotaría en cualquier segundo. Los árboles te estorbaban a este punto, mientras luchabas por recuperar la respiración de tus ya cansados pulmones

_Dios mío, ¡¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?!_

Y pensar que el bosque era tan hermoso en la mañana cuando fuiste al lago a pescar con tu hermano, hicieron una pequeña una pequeña fogata, mientras contaban cosas de miedo en la oscuridad. Típico en un campamento.

Hasta que escucharon esos gruñidos entre los árboles. En ese momento, cuando voltearon a ver, unos ojos rojos sobrenaturales los estaban mirando; lo que fuera esa cosa era tan alto como una casa.

Un instinto enterrado en sus subconscientes despertó, entendiendo que la criatura oculta entre los árboles era un depredador…. Y ustedes, la presa. Este conocimiento los dejó paralizados por unos segundos, como si una corriente de electricidad estallara desde sus cerebros y bajara por sus columnas vertebrales antes de distribuirse por todos sus nervios, contrayendo los músculos.

Un sólo comando se manifestó en su mente:

_¡HUYAN!_

Ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando corriste por el claro; supones que fuiste por la dirección contraria, porque tu hermano no estaba a la vista, debieron haberse separado en algún lugar.

No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero parecía que fueron horas; mientras tanto, tratabas de no caer, enterrando las uñas en un tronco. Tus músculos se habían rendido hacía mucho, pero la adrenalina pura y el terror eran lo único que te movían ahora.

Lo sabías: esa cosa seguía detrás de ti, podías escuchar una estática que lastimaba tus tímpanos… mientras sentías tu cabello erizarse detrás del cuello.

El aire parecía volverse cada vez más pesado, negándose a entrar a tus pulmones; en este momento estabas hiperventilando.

_¡Estabas haciendo demasiado ruido! ¿Por qué seguías haciéndolo? ¡Detente!_

Pero no pudiste callarte, era eso o ahogarte; tu garganta seca ardía como si te hubieras tragado un maldito carbón encendido.

**CRACK**

Volteaste hacia atrás tan rápido que podrías haberte roto el cuello

De entre los árboles, pudiste ver una figura roja tan alta que podrías haberle llegado a la cintura, y no eras precisamente pequeña. Levantaste la mirada e inmediatamente te arrepentiste de haberlo hecho: esos malditos dientes, tan amplios y afilados como una sierra, mientras te miraba con esos inquietantes y brillantes ojos rojos.

Tu cerebro sufría un colapso, porque esa cosa era un ser humanoide, pero con características de una bestia, su aura emanaba pura maldad y ya te había acorralado.

Esa cosa habló con su sonrisa espeluznante:

—Oh querida **—** Su voz seductora y llena de estática alcanzó tus oídos **—** Adoro una buena persecución, pero lo haces aburrido, simplemente colapsando así **—** La criatura se agachó a tu nivel de la chica, viéndote cara a cara, mientras sus sonrisa parecía ensancharse **—** ¿ _ **Debería de darte más estímulo?**_.

Su voz se escuchó distorsionada y pudiste sentir su aliento golpear tu rostro, un aliento asqueroso; como de carne podrida; tu cuerpo tembló del horror, las lágrimas inundaron tus ojos, pero el terror fue opacado por tu sentido del olfato, te sentiste mareada y tu garganta se expandió, pero no para recoger aire, sino que sentiste una opresión en el estómago, antes de arrojar tu última comida

Lo siguiente que sentiste fue una mano apretar tu garganta, mientras te cortaba la respiración y te ahogabas con tu propio vómito.

— _**Ensuciaste mis zapatos, eso fue muy grosero de tu parte.**_

Su voz iracunda fue lo último que escuchaste antes de que todo se volviera borroso, y luego negro.

Te sentiste flotar dentro de un espacio negro, ¿Esto era la nada? ¿Estabas muerta? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Dios, nunca fuiste muy católica pero deseaste que todo hubiese sido un sueño, una pesadilla de todas las cosas que tú y tu hermano contaron en la fogata; despertarías en una tienda, a su lado, mientras lo levantarías gritándole que había un oso afuera, sería divertido ver su cara.

Tu hermano lo era todo para ti: con un padre ausente y una madre sobrexplotada laboralmente para sobrevivir, era tu única compañía y tu mejor amigo cuando crecieron. Al acercarse su cumpleaños 16, decidieron ahorrar un poco para hacer un pequeño viaje de 2 horas y realizar un campamento.

La luz parecía filtrarse por tus párpados, ¿Estaba amaneciendo? ¿Por qué no podías oír trinar a las aves?

Querías cambiar de posición, porque te sentías entumecida en tus muñecas, pero no podías moverte.

_¿Qué rayos?_

Abrió los ojos por fin: no estabas en tu tienda. Te encontrabas en lo que parecía una cabaña de madera, en un ambiente oscuro, apenas iluminado por velas. Ni siquiera era de día."

Tu cerebro pareció congelarse, tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo: estabas en una cabaña… no recuerdas acampar en una, aún desorientada trataste de levantarte del suelo, pero cuando quisiste apoyar tu mano en el suelo no pudiste mover tus muñecas ¿Por qué no? porque estaban sujetadas por una cuerda delante de ti, unida a lo que parece una de las columnas de madera.

La somnolencia que quedaba en tu cabeza se evaporó rápidamente.

¿Dónde estabas? ¿Esa cosa te había atrapado? ¿Dónde estaba tu hermano?

Poco a poco el pánico empezó a invadir tu sistema; la habitación no era de ayuda, carecía de muebles y de vida.

Trataste de tranquilizarte, ahora si pudieras mantener la calma podrías pensar en una forma de…

_**¡AHHHHGH NOOO DIOS MIO AYUDAMEE!** _

Todo tu ser se sobresaltó al oír ese grito desgarrador.

¡Esa era la voz de tu hermano!

Tu corazón latió de terror y tu sangre pareció congelarse en tus venas.

_¡Tienes que ayudarlo!_ **¡Huye!** _¡Lo está torturando!_ **¡Te hará lo mismo!**

_¡CÁLLATE!_

Tu mente colapsó y empezaste a jalar la cuerda tratando de desgarrarla. Tus muñecas sólo se magullaron y empezaron a arder

_**¡NOOO, NO, POR FAVOR! ¡ARGGGH!** _

_¡MIERDA, MIERDA!_

_Si tan sólo tuvieras…_

Tus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar y vieron las velas que sobresalían de las paredes…

Te levantaste como pudiste e inmediatamente pusiste la cuerda de tus muñecas contra la llama.

_**¡ARGH, ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO?! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡AHHH!** _

La cuerda se quemaba demasiado lento, intentaste de separar las muñecas tratando de romperlo.

_**¡UGHHGHHGH!** _

Un gorgoteo horrible se oyó sin embargo se detuvo abruptamente, dejaste de respirar.

_No… no puede ser…_

Te quedaste quieta, apenas oyendo los latidos de tu corazón en tus oídos; el siguiente sonido que siguió fueron unos pasos acercándose a tu puerta.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse.

La cuerda empezó a arder, y mientras el fuego la devoraba, lastimaba tus muñecas, levantando la piel y formándose ampollas a su alrededor, pero el dolor pareció quedar en segundo plano.

Pudiste ver una sombra debajo de la puerta, sólo una delgada tabla de madera te separaba de aquel ser.

Podías sentir como tu corazón estaba a punto de sufrir ataque cardíaco. Tu espalda se tensó.

La sombra se retiró y los pasos se alejaron; lo último que escuchaste fue el golpeteo de una puerta y, luego silencio.

…

Volviste a respirar, mientras bajabas las muñecas, al fin libres.

¿La criatura se había ido?

Diste un paso, dos más le siguieron cuando no pasó nada… entonces, rápidamente te abalanzaste contra la puerta y gracias al cielo, se abrió sin problemas.

Te encontraste en un pasillo vacío. Pudiste ver debajo de tus pies un camino de gotas de sangre que se dirigían a, lo que al parecer era, la salida, seguiste esa dirección sólo para descubrir que llevaba a la sala de estar, con una chimenea crujiendo al rojo vivo y unos muebles viejos. Te acercaste a mirar por una de las ventanas, apartando las roídas cortinas. Aún era de noche.

Con las manos temblando, abriste el pestillo de la puerta, se movió con facilidad; pudiste sentir el frío del aire exterior.

_¿E…Era libre?_

Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y diste un paso afuera, pero tu cuerpo se congeló en medio de la acción.

Tu hermano… Aún puede haber una posibilidad…

Regresaste hasta el pasillo y enseguida seguiste el camino de gotas de sangre hacia otra habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada.

Apoyaste la oreja en la puerta y pudiste oír una respiración.

—¿Edgar…? ¿Estás ahí? **—** tu voz salió apenas en un susurro. Se escuchó un ruido de movimiento en la habitación.

—¿Emily? **—** se escuchó la voz ronca y cansada de tu hermano a través de la madera. Tu corazón se llenó de esperanza, estaba vivo, tu hermano estaba vivo.

— Voy a sacarte de allí **—** dijiste con resolución recién descubierta, mientras tratabas de buscar algo para palanquear la puerta.

— ¡Noo!, ¡Emily huye, huye mientras puedas, no tengo salvación!

— No voy a dejarte aquí con ese loco **—** abriste, al parecer, lo que era un armario, encontraste herramientas de campo: un rastrillo, una pala y un pico, genial, sabías cómo usar uno **—** saldremos de esto juntos, como siempre lo hacemos.

Escuchaste su tos y sus quejas mientras partías la cerradura con todas tus fuerzas, bastó una patada adicional para que la puerta al fin cediera. Dejaste caer tu pico y entraste a la habitación.

Nada te preparó para lo que viste.

Tu cerebro pareció procesarlo muy lentamente, como si hubiera sufrido un crasheo; la poca esperanza que tenías se esfumó de tu cuerpo, y de repente, tus piernas no tuvieron la fuerza para sostenerte más. Caíste de rodillas, donde la sangre inundaba gran parte del piso, aún tibia.

—¡Vaya, tendrías que haber visto tu expresión, fue tan hilarante! ¡Jajaja! **—** una voz ruidosa interfirió el silencio.

Extraño, muy extraño. Tu mente abrumada no lograba procesarlo bien, esperabas encontrar a tu hermano, ¿Lastimado? Sí, ¿Torturado, colgando de esposas? Tal vez, pero lo primero que viste….

— Es tan bonito ver a dos hermanos que se aman, sinceramente aprecio un buen drama, ¡Oh, la tragedia! ¡Tal esperanza destruida frente a tus ojos! ¡Siento no ser tu hermano, querida, pero aún puedes verlo a la cara!

Aquel demonio rojo se levantó de la silla frente a la mesa del comedor, donde se encontraba el cuerpo abierto de tu hermano, con la vista de órganos faltantes, costillas arrancadas a la vista, extremidades clavadas en estacas contra la rígida mesa. El ser demoníaco se acercó a ti, mientras se arrodillaba a tu altura y dejaba la cabeza cercenada de tu hermano entre tus manos.

Ojos vacíos y sin vida de aquel ser que amaste tanto te devolvieron la mirada…

_¿Qué?_

Fue como si tu alma saliera de tu cuerpo: todo lo que pudiste sentir era frío, como si tuvieras un hueco justo en medio de tu pecho, mientras el aire helado pasaba a través de ti.

— Nunca había tenido gemelos antes, me pregunto si sabrán igual, o si por el hecho que seas mujer, serás aún más tierna…

No entendiste lo que pasó. Tu hermano que creíste vivo, estaba muerto, muerto, tus manos lo estaban sosteniendo en ese preciso momento, ya no tenías nada, nada, nada…

Lágrimas salieron silenciosamente de tus ojos, mientras resbalaban por tus mejillas y caían a tu regazo.

Ese ser te miró confundido: esperaba pánico y gritos, pero no los hubo. Se acercó lentamente y lamió una de tus mejillas, limpiando tus lágrimas, esperando una reacción, pero no lo hubo. Te quedaste allí como una muñeca vacía. Lástima, le gustaba que su comida peleara por su vida. Ya había tenido su entremés, y tenía delante su plato principal. Y se estaba muriendo de hambre…

El demonio lentamente se desabrochó el saco, la camisa y el botón de sus pantalones, mientras saboreaba aún las lágrimas saladas en su paladar.

Una vez hecho esto, se acercó a ti, y con sus garras afiladas rápidamente destrozó tu ropa y sentiste un tirón, apenas raspando tu piel suave y tersa.

Te sobresaltaste ante esto, y de pronto, te encontraste desnuda en el suelo.

¿Estaba planeando lo que pensabas? ¿No le bastaba ya con lo que había hecho? ¿Planeaba mancillarte en frente a los restos de tu hermano? Esa cosa medía aproximadamente 2 metros… aunque juraste que era mucho más grande antes. Lo miraste con repulsión, mientras te encogías en posición fetal tratando de cubrirte lo mejor que podías.

—¡Ja! Oh, créeme, no estoy interesado en esas cosas, aunque debo de admitir…. **—** se acercó a tus pies mientras te sacaba los zapatos y las medias rápidamente **—** que te ves absolutamente deliciosa… **—** te tomó de los tobillos y se dispuso a lamerte las plantas de tus pies.

Un escalofrío recorrió tu columna vertebral, mientras tratabas de apartarte de su agarre, pero te agarró fuertemente, habías aceptado tu muerte inminente, pero qué rayos estaba haciendo… ¿Era un fetichista de los pies?

_¡Ah!_

Sentiste un calor húmedo envolviendo tus pies, y miraste sorprendida que la criatura había logrado engullirte hasta los tobillos.

_¡¿Estaba haciendo lo que creías que estaba haciendo?!_

Empezaste a hiperventilar.

_No, de este modo no, ni siquiera debería ser posible, ¡Que mierda!_

Te retorciste, pero él ya había llegado hasta tus rodillas y tus piernas estaban demasiado juntas, no había espacio para patear. Trataste de sujetarte de una de las patas de la mesa, pero fallaste por unos cuantos centímetros. Arañaste con fuerza el piso de madera para tratar de avanzar, pero tus uñas no fueron rival para el duro suelo, terminaron quebrándose y dejando un rastro que se unía al charco de sangre de tu gemelo.

Sentiste un gran apretón en tus caderas, y supiste que estabas condenada: la bestia ya había llegado a tu cintura en unos poderosos tragos.

Cambiaste de estrategia: tus manos se dirigieron a su cara, lista para clavarle tus uñas destrozadas en sus ojos y lastimarle la piel, pero no parecía hacerle nada ya que su piel era como el acero, impenetrable. Cuando el demonio llegó a tu torso, sentiste que se te cortaba la respiración, Dios, ¿Cómo mierda podría caber en esa garganta de aquel ser tan delgado como un lápiz?

Aquel ser lamió tu rostro de nuevo cuando llegó a tu cabeza; sentiste su horrible hedor, parecía estar saboreando tus últimas lágrimas. Fue entonces que te engulló, y desapareciste en sus entrañas, luego sorbió tus brazos y terminó su comida.

El demonio se lamió los labios, ciertamente la piel de esa joven fue muy suave y su sabor era similar al de su hermano, pero más delicioso. Se sentó sobre sus tobillos observando su abdomen distendido, donde se apretaba la figura de la mujer, podía sentirla tratando de moverse; realmente era un gran cambio a comparación de su estómago hundido y costillas sobresalientes. Sonrió, mientras acariciaba su plenitud. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan lleno; con sus manos sintió su redondez, por los lados y la curvatura de su ombligo, su vientre tenso y pesado, apoyado en su regazo.

—¡Oh, vaya, ni siquiera me presenté! No soy yo mismo cuando tengo hambre, mi nombre es Alastor, por cierto **—** le habló a su estómago, y sintió una pequeña sacudida viendo cómo la piel de su estómago se movía **—** bueno, lo siento, pero tú fuiste grosera conmigo primero, mira que vomitarme encima… Al menos estuviste maravillosa al final…

Se levantó lentamente, apoyando sus manos en su vientre para mantener el equilibrio; mientras lo masajeaba, se volteó para mirar los restos del hermano en la mesa. Sabía que la plenitud sólo duraría, como mucho, un par de horas, ya podía sentir los ácidos de su estómago empezar a corroer su comida.

Bueno, siempre queda el postre, ¿No? De hecho, tenía la receta perfecta para un pastel de carne, después de todo, no hay que desperdiciar la comida, ¿Cierto?

Aplaudió encantado; esperaba que todas sus cenas pudieran ser tan satisfactorias como ese día.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Quieren más?


End file.
